


Perv

by anemptymargin



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Eugene is a perv, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Multi, Pegging, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hooking up with Abraham was the smart thing to do, bring Eugene into the mix might just be smarter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perv

**Author's Note:**

> Written for twd_kinkmeme. I haven't written anything in a *long* time, and depression has sort of been kicking my ass but I figured now's as good a time as any to get back into it. Not beta'd, first time writing this OT3 (and now I ship it, damn it) but it's fun. Was tempted to write this a bi (which is my headcanon) but I wasn't sure if the OP would be into that, so it's fairly hetero with a somewhat dom!Rosita feel to it.
> 
> Prompt: [Abraham/Rosita/Eugene - Pegging, Handjob, Threesome](http://twd-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/5396.html?thread=8032788)
> 
> Spoilers: Not specifically. Set in the undefined time between them losing the rest of their group and finding Glenn and Tara. I *think* it's also comic canon compliant but it's been ages since I read that arc so we'll call it TV only.

Hooking up with Abraham was a no-brainer; attaching herself to the alpha guy was just a way of adding to her chances of survival that couldn't be replaced by learning skills or a handful of bullets. He had the brawn, enough brains not to start shit, and when it came down to it a decent enough dick when she needed to unwind. Unfortunately, he also had the dork... and their mission... and everything else that came with it. But, it was nothing she couldn't handle. She was a big girl and knew how to hold her own with the boys.

 

It shocked exactly nobody that Eugene was a big perv, and admittedly it kind of turned her on even more to know that he could not only hear them but see them going at it – and when she thought of him jerking off watching her it made the knot of pleasure in her guts tighten. Abraham didn't like it, thought it was weird or something... but when it came down to it Rosita knew she had the pussy, and the power that came with it. She'd get her way or he wouldn't get his.

 

"I'm gonna do it..." she whispered, eyes sparkling as she lifted one leg out of her pants and over Abraham's shoulder, looking down at him on his knees with his face buried in her pussy. "You can't stop me."

 

His tongue pushed deeper inside her, lapping circles before leaning back to look up at her. "Baby..." he moaned, only to be shut up as his head was unceremoniously pushed back into place for more loving kisses, lips sucking at her delicate folds without goading.

 

"Oh fuck yes..." she moaned, gasping far louder than the draw of Abraham's mouth suckling her clit would normally warrant, glad for the security of the warehouse they were shacked up in and the shelving behind her that left nothing to the imagination of the man that she knew would be just getting started. "Take your pants off."

 

Abraham was nothing if not obliging when it came to being told how to fuck her, when he scrambled back to wrestle himself out of his dirty trousers she took the time to lay down on the sleeping bag they spread out for the night, feet braced down against the floor and legs spread wide open as she rubbed lazy circles on her throbbing sex. Eugene would be watching, she could see his shadow long and wide across the floor under the moonlight – and if she knew him as well as she thought she did, he'd be stroking himself already, knowing what was about to come. "Get my bag."

 

The bag dropped next to her head and her lover loomed over her with a grin stretching his lips, hard cock jutting out amidst the tight red curls. "You ready for this?" He quirked an eyebrow, lowering himself on top of her, kissing her almost tenderly.

 

"Uh uh..." she laughed, biting his lip a she blindly groped in her bag, drawing out a slim purple dildo that had been wrapped in a leather harness she wouldn't need just yet. "You ready for this?"

 

"Aww, come on..." Abraham groaned, pushing up on his knees between her thighs. "I'm still hurtin' from the last time you rode my ass."

 

"Last time I rode your ass it was to clean out this shithole so we'd have somewhere to sleep tonight." She glared at him despite the playful tone in her voice.

 

"Exactly, I think I earned some good old fashioned fucking..."

 

"It's not for you..." Rosita rolled her eyes, pressing it into his meaty palm. "Come on, warm me up."

 

His free hand stroked over his mustache, still smelling her on him, and he laughed again. "Thought I took care of that..." he muttered, but was clearly no less interested. Taking his time, watching her body respond to the stimulation, he stroked the silicon toy over her clit, rubbing it down the wetness of her slit before teasing it slowly inside her. "You want it slow?"

 

"Fuck no..." she growled loudly, hearing a stifled sound behind the shelving that made her even more eager to moan as Abraham took her words to heart – slamming the small toy into her hard and fast. She could say a lot about the man, but when it came down to it he knew how to get her there. Arching into the fast thrusts, feeling his knuckles slamming into her with each wet grind, it didn't take much to get her shaking and moaning for real. Even the drag of her hard nipples against the stiff fabric of her top was working against her, making it hard to focus until the tight knot in her gut let go – wetness slicking down Abraham's fist.

 

Abraham slowed, but didn't stop until he heard an audible; "My god..." behind the shelves.

 

Panting, shaking just a little, Rosita grinned wildly. "Come on out, Perv..." she groaned, looking straight toward the spot where she knew he was watching.

 

"I... uh... I couldn't sleep." Eugene muttered in the darkness and it wasn't a stretch to hear the shuffling of him getting up off his knees. "I'm certain you're aware of just how loud you two can get when you're in the throes of intimate ecstasy."

 

"Shut up and get over here," Rosita said sternly.

 

That was enough to draw a glare from Abraham and he looked down at her, brows furrowed and mustache twitching; "Do you really have to do this?" he whispered.

 

"That's... uh... I'm kind of not really comfortable with that."

 

Rosita glared right back at him, and after a drawn out moment Abraham relented and said; "We know what you were doing, if I was you I'd listen to the lady."

 

Slowly, Eugene peeked up from behind the shelf and then shuffled around the side, zipping up his shorts with a sheepish failure of a smile. "This is one hell of an awkward moment."

 

"Shut up and take off your stupid shorts," Rosita ordered, gesturing for him to come closer as she rolled onto all fours. "One rule. You do what I say, when I say it. Got it?"

 

"What exactly are we talking about here; I mean you aren't seriously..."

 

"Lady said shut up, Jackass." Abraham growled, sliding close to rub his still hard cock against her – more than a little glad she didn't pull away from the head prodding against her sweet heat.

 

Clearly weighing his options against the situation at hand, Eugene was blessedly silent for a long moment before pushing down his bulging zipper as he muttered; "Got it." Given the state of the thick, hard member that pushed up as soon as the waistband cleared, he was definitely into getting a chance to be part of something he'd been watching from the shadows for weeks.

 

"Good," Rosita shivered, feeling Abraham's cock prod against her once more, taking the time to push back against him and give in to the desire to have him inside her before focusing on what else she really wanted. "Come on; get your ass over here."

 

He didn't have to be told again, his cock twitching as he watched the familiar sight of Abraham's manhood splitting her open. It was clearly all he could do to hold back the tide of words as he stepped out of his shorts and directly in front of Rosita's sweet lips. "I... I have never done anything..."

 

Cutting him off in what she suspected was the only way to do so; Rosita rolled her tongue over the head of his cock. Tasting the sticky sweetness, knowing he had been close to the edge watching her come, Rosita eagerly took him into her mouth – flicking her tongue over the hardness of his shaft until the head brushed against her throat.

 

"Jesus..." Abraham moaned, flushing down to the collar of his shirt as he began to slowly work his hips against her. Strong hands gripped her thighs tight, squeezing as he watched her bob effortlessly on Eugene's length.

 

"You can say that again..." Eugene moaned, eyes closing tightly as Rosita's hand wrapped around the base of his cock and squeezed hard.

 

Lifting her head off of him slowly, letting him feel the drag of her tongue up the underside, tasting him hot and musky with desire before looking up at Eugene with a grin, Rosita moaned low and loud. "Mmm, you'd do anything for me, wouldn't you?" She smirked, kissing the head of his cock before licking her lips.

 

"Yes ma'm."

 

Pushing up on her knees, letting Abraham's thrusts taper into aggressively needy slaps of skin against skin, Rosita grabbed her set aside toy. "I bet you'd even suck dick for me."

 

Eugene hesitated, his cock twitching again until her fingers wrapped around him and began to tug over the wet flesh. "I... I may have engaged in some exploratory online roleplay, but I've never in my life..."

 

"You would..." she grinned wider, letting out a soft moan. Without fear, she lifted the slim toy up to his lips, nudging them open as he stared at her intently. "It even tastes like my pussy."

 

Again, he hesitated – his eye drawn to the junction of Abraham's hips with hers as they came together in one hard thrust after another. Then, obediently, he opened his mouth and allowed the purple dildo to push down his tongue. Rosita took her time, but it was clearly foreign to him to have it slide slowly back and forth, barely brushing against the back of his tongue as she drew it down toward her breasts. He leaned in, allowing her to push even deeper despite his quick breaths through his nose, as his head rested on her top, soaking in the promise of her covered breasts.

 

"Gonna... gonna..." Abraham groaned, his strokes slowing as he tried not to explode inside her.

 

"Hold it back, damn it." She grumbled, tossing a dirty look over her shoulder; "Right here..." Rosita groaned low and loud, pushing the base of her toy against her neatly trimmed mound, letting Eugene follow it down as he laid out on his belly – watching Abraham's cock slowly working back and forth to hold back the inevitable. "Suck my dick, Eugene."

 

This time there was no hesitation – his lips wrapped around the dildo and sucked almost lovingly, each breath drawing in the up close scent of sex and need. Rosita stroked her hands through his hair, almost tender with the knowledge of the power she held over him. Part of her even wondered if he'd finish Abraham if she told him to... Abraham definitely wouldn't like it but would be far too close to make him stop. That thought was enough to make her body quake, her fingers gripping tightly in Eugene's long hair as she milked Abraham's cock – each drive down against him drawing the dildo out of Eugene's lips and then back down his tongue as deep as it would go.

 

With a grunt, and a moan as loud as he dared given the circumstances – because nothing kills post orgasmic bliss quite like walkers – Abraham pulled out, strong fingers stroking hard and fast as he shot his load on a discarded undershirt that wouldn't be worn again. "Christ, lady... damn... whoo..."

 

"Don't you dare get up," Rosita turned her head to glare at him, and then directed her gaze to her bag. "Get the strap."

 

Curious, but mostly delirious with the moment, Eugene pulled his head up with a dopey grin; "Huh? What' going on?"

 

Her grip in his hair tightened and Rosita pulled him back down with a growled; "Did I tell you to stop?"

 

"Oh c'mon..." Abraham frowned, his mustache drooping. "Now you wanna do it? I'm tired..."

 

"It's not for you..." she replied, shaking her head as her grip slowly loosened in Eugene's mullet, letting him up with a smirk. "I'm gonna fuck him."

 

Eugene grinned, a moment of blissful dimness in his otherwise intelligent life as he watched her slide the leather straps over her legs and then seat the dildo into the ring poised over her clit – reality dawning on him all too quickly. "I may have neglected to mention this, but I have never..."

 

She shrugged, lips drawn into an unimpressed line; "We don't have to do this, you can always just go back to your sleeping bag..."

 

"Now hold on a second..." Eugene stopped her, swallowing a lump that seemed to have risen in his throat to match the pitch of his hard cock. "Hell, I could die tonight... may as well try something new."

 

"That's the spirit..." Abraham chuckled under his breath, lying out on the sleeping back with one hand still lingering on his spent cock – stroking the partially firm length gently. "Aint half bad, really... especially when she does this thing..."

 

"Don't make me gag you." Rosita rolled her eyes again, disgusted until she looked back at Eugene smiling up at her from the floor. "You... on all fours."

 

"Yes ma'm," he said quickly, pushing up on his knees to turn his back do her, blushing deeply as he went down on hands and knees for her. "Never thought I'd be on this end of a sexual experience..."

 

"Shut up." She said again, but not without affection in her voice. "Now just relax. Abraham, help him relax."

 

"What, should I go find him a beer or something?" The other man laughed, stretching his legs.

 

"Stroke it or suck it, I don't care..."

 

Eugene piped up; "That's not really necess... ahhhh..." His body froze, feeling Abraham's strong hand wrap around the shaft of his hardness, slowly stroking him with powerful and callused fingers.

 

"Better..." Rosita smiled at Abraham as she guided the head of her toy against Eugene's tight hole – barely pushing back against his opening. "Just relax... you're gonna like it." She loved it, at least, the power it put in her hands – the way she could make even a big strong meathead like Abraham shudder and squirt.

 

"She's uh..." Abraham stammered, clearly a bit out of his element as he tried like hell to look at anything but Porter. "She's real good at it."

 

"Uh huh..." Eugene moaned, mouth hanging open as she slowly spread him with the toy, taking him in one long thrust until the base was seated firmly. "Not too big..."

 

"Not at all..." Rosita grinned wider, pausing only a moment before rocking her hips, barely drawing back the toy before pushing it all the way again. "Look at you..." she murmured to Abraham, watching his cock stirring again even as he stroked Eugene. "Perv."

 

"You know it..." Abraham shot back with a sedate grin.

 

It was a good move, Rosita thought, bringing the three of them together. A little awkward, but maybe they'd get into it a bit more naturally someday. Spreading her knees wider, she let her weight lean down against Eugene – his frame more solid than the frail sounds he was making with each gentle thrust of her hips suggested. "I think you like my dick, don't you?" She murmured against his collar, brushing a warm kiss on his neck.

 

Eugene panted, letting out a soft moan of utter delight as he pushed back against her and then away into Abraham's palm only to do so again. "Yes'm..." It was apparently all he could manage as the next thing out of his mouth was a cracked whine.

 

She wasn't shocked when Abraham rose up again, rolling into her – his hand not faltering even as he drove his cock between the leather bands and into her once more. He wasn't quite hard on the first thrust, but the second time he pushed hard against her and drove her into Eugene's ass with a forceful slam of his hips against the back of her thighs.

 

"Oh fuck!" She cried, shaking with the power of his thrust, her mind swimming as she tried to focus on driving the toy against Eugene's tight hole even as he whimpered and grunted underneath her. It was just like Abraham to try and take control – to be the one getting both of them off on his terms. Normally she'd push back and be sure that he knew she was the one doing the fucking, but for the moment it felt right – letting his powerful thrusts drive then until she felt Eugene's body tremble and tighten underneath her.

 

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit..." Eugene muttered, clipped with a deep moan as he pushed back hard into Rosita – driving her back hard against Abraham's cock. She cried out and tried to stop, but it wasn't until he pulled out, warm sticky jets pressed against her ass, that she was able to stop her own grinding pace.

 

"Damn..." Abraham grinned, wide and satisfied, as he fell back into the sleeping bag once more – wiping the sticky mixed fluids off his hand. "You took it better than me."

 

Rosita remained inside Eugene a long moment, wrapping her arms around him until he finished shaking. "It's okay... shhh..." she murmured against his ear, brushing warm kisses between soft words.

 

Finally, after a drawn out cry, Eugene panted for breath. His eyes still tightly closed, he collapsed underneath Rosita and let her cover him as he came back into himself. It wasn't until she withdrew the slim toy, leaving him stretched and empty, that he was able to form a mostly coherent thought. "I'm uh... that was... just... wow."

 

"Mmmmhmm, you said it." Abraham groaned, punching his jacket into some semblance of a pillow before locating his trousers on the floor.

 

"Not too bad?" Rosita grinned, waiting until Eugene rolled onto his side to lean over him and brush a kiss on his lips. She got up to clean up her own mess, but paused just short of the shelving to wait for an answer.

 

"I'm um..." he stammered, still flushed and grinning ear to ear; "I'm afraid that standards and practices will require more thorough testing before I can make a proper assessment..."

 

"So we're gonna have to do it again?" She smirked, picking up her discarded bottoms.

 

Eugene nodded; "Preferably after a day or two of recovery."

 

"Perv."

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fictional parody in no way intended to infringe upon the rights of any individual or corporate entity. Any and all characters or celebrity personae belong to their rightful owners. Absolutely no money has or will be gained from this work. Please do not publicly repost or redistribute without letting me know first. Transformative or derivative works welcome, but drop me a note about it!


End file.
